Not as Alone as You Think
by IamStoopKid
Summary: Tori is just having one of those nights where it seems like she has no one to turn to. She may find that she's surprised.


**I want to say this was a prompt from tumblr because that's what all the cool kids seem to be doing these days… but alas, it is not. Lol**

**This turned out wayyy longer than I meant it to. I was going for like 700-1,000 words, just something quick but oh well (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tori swiped at her eyes as she grabbed her jacket and jammed her feet into a pair of sneakers. She rushed outside, avoiding any contact with family members, not that they seemed to care anyways. She didn't want the questions. 'Why are you crying?' 'Honey what's wrong?' She wasn't in the mood to explain her feelings to anyone, hell she couldn't really even get them straight in her own head.

She slammed the door shut behind her and practically jogged down the walkway to the sidewalk. Of course it would be raining. She mentally cursed whatever higher being decided to make it rain on that specific day, as if she wasn't having a suckish enough day to begin with.

It was almost completely dark out but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to care. The tears ran down her face angrily now, and she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down but that just resulted in feeling like she was hyperventilating and about to pass out.

Her legs carried her down sidewalk after sidewalk until she only had a vague recollection of where she was, somewhere in the vicinity of Jade's and Robbie's houses she thought.

Thinking of her friends only made it worse. She honestly felt like she just had no one to turn to. It felt silly, knowing that there was barely any reason for her to be upset in the first place. She was just incredibly overtired on top of being stressed out. It being the end of the week she finally snapped after Trina had made just one comment too many. But once she started crying, she realized that she really didn't have anyone to talk to. Her parents would listen if she went to them, but they had their own things to deal with. Trina wouldn't care, Robbie was a definite no, and Cat's personality just couldn't offer the same type of comfort and understanding that she felt like she needed right now. Andre had plenty to deal with between his grandma and a music theory project that he was working on, and things with Beck just seemed to be a little dodgy since the whole thing with him trying to kiss her and everything. Oh and then there was Jade who was a no go from the start.

All she wanted was for someone to care that she was upset; someone that would try to make her feel better just because they didn't like to see her sad.

Noticing that she was audibly crying now, she brought a fist up and pressed it to her lips, and felt the salty tears seeping through the lining of her jacket sleeve.

She was suddenly brought out of her sorrow when she barely had time to get her hands out in front of her before her face smacked into the sidewalk.

"Damn shoelace." She cursed in between the sounds of her sorrow.

She bent down to tie it and had to blink furiously to unblurr her vision. Once her shoe was tied, after a few tries due to her slowly numbing fingers, she stood up. Not realizing where she was going she bumped into a car that was parked on the side of the street and decided she wanted to die when the startling alarm of the maroon sedan was set off.

"Shit!" A fresh torrent of tears washed over her cheeks. As if enough hadn't gone wrong tonight already.

She was about to walk away, hoping the owner of the car might not notice yet, but those hopes were dashed as soon as the door of the house opened.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Came a voice. A very familiar one at that. If Tori had wanted to die before, she was sure she would like to be brutally murdered at this point. She considered pretending that she didn't hear Jade, but that thought was quickly waved away given that the raven haired girl was already on her way down the driveway clutching a black umbrella in one hand.

"Vega?" Jade asked incredulously, squinting through the rain to make out the figure of the absolutely soaked half latina. "What are you doing out here? It's like a fucking monsoon!"

Tori knew that as soon as she opened her mouth the sobbing she was trying so hard to hold in would all rush out so she just squeezed a jacket covered hand against her lips and shook her head.

"Vega." Jade said only a few feet away now. She could tell something wasn't right. Tori knew she had to give the girl an answer as to why she just decided to go for a walk in the rain while bawling her eyes out. Not the most normal thing to do.

"I just.." Tori choked out, but she couldn't finish, her words quickly transforming into sobs that rendered her unable to speak.

Jade was confused, but slightly heartbroken at the sight of the slim girl crying outside in the cold rain.

"Come on." Was all Jade said before grabbing onto Tori's elbow and leading her inside, now under the protection of the umbrella.

Tori was vaguely aware of being pulled inside and up some stairs, and she bit down on her lower lip and held her breath in an attempt to quell the crying which only succeeded in making her breathing erratic and jumpy after she opened her mouth again.

Jade led her through a door and into her bathroom before they stopped. She let go of the other girl and walked over to her bathtub to start the water.

Only then in the warm dry house did Tori realize just how cold and wet she really was. Her whole body was shaking with silent shivers and she stood with her legs together and arms crossed, trying to keep in as much heat as possible.

"Take your clothes off and get in." Jade said, turning back to her. Tori didn't move. "Seriously, I'm pretty sure it's cold enough out to get hypothermia so get your ass naked and in this tub." She demanded, a hand on her hip.

Her harsh tone did nothing to snap Tori out of whatever funk she was in, instead having the opposite effect. Jade mentally face palmed when a fresh wave of tears washed over the half latina's face.

"Look, I'm sorry." Jade said, and Tori just bit her lip and shook her head, indicating that she couldn't speak at the moment.

Jade sighed and stepped closer to the girl, reaching out and putting her hands on Tori's forearms to gently unlock them and push them down to her sides. She tugged down the zipper of the sopping jacket, and pulled it off, tossing it on the tiled floor.

"Arms up." She said. Tori numbly complied, only giving a sniffle in response as she raised her arms so that Jade could get her shirt off.

Bending down, she worked the laces of the brunette's shoes with her black manicured fingers, sliding each of them off carefully so that she didn't topple Tori over. When she got to the waistband of the gray sweatpants Tori was wearing, she hesitated. Not receiving any kind of response, she dragged them down the tan legs, surprised at how icy her skin was. She needed to warm up fast.

Now that she was only in a bra and underwear, Tori was shaking head to toe. She could no longer hold her mouth shut for fear of biting her tongue so her teeth were chattering furiously while she stood half naked in the middle of Jade's bathroom.

"Are you okay to take the rest off?" Jade asked. Tori gave a slight nod and reached behind her to unhook her bra, but her numb fingers were no match for the clasp. She let out a strangled sigh and put her arms back down. She met Jade's gaze with such a broken expression that Jade instantly moved her hands up to take the rest of the clothing off of the girl. She held her breath and sucked it up. If these were normal circumstances, let's just say she never would have seen herself undressing Tori Vega in a million years.

She was careful not to stare when by removing her underwear her face was inches from the chilly caramel skin in front of her.

Once everything was off she didn't move, just sniffling and wiping her tears with the back of her wrist.

"Tori." Jade said, snapping Tori out of her trance. She seemed to remember at that point that she was supposed to be getting in the bath. She walked the few feet to it and gingerly got it, the hot water feeling like it was boiling because of how cold her body was.

Jade turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked. She winced at the sheer amount of desperation even she could hear in her own voice.

"I'm just going to get you some clothes to put on when you get out. I'll be right back." Jade said, sensing that Tori couldn't really handle being alone right now.

After she left the room, Tori slid forward in the tub, submerging her head in the water, squeezing her eyes shut at how hot it felt on her face. She held her breath.

Who knew that Jade would be the person that she would end up crying to? Certainly not her. She had made a vow to herself that she was never going to cry in front of Jade. She decided long ago that she would never give the raven haired girl the satisfaction of knowing that she could get under her skin.

All of a sudden she felt a hand snake behind her neck and pull her head about the surface. Only then, amidst the splashing and the sound of running water, did she realize how long she had been under.

"Jesus Christ Vega what were you trying to do?!" Jade snapped while Tori dragged in gratifying gulps of air.

"I was just thinking. I guess I just kind of forgot that I needed to breath." Tori panted, sitting up and allowing Jade to reclaim her arm.

"Well here." Jade handed her a towel. "I put some clothes right there," she pointed to the folded stack on the floor. "So I'll leave so you can get changed." She headed back out of the bathroom.

Tori gingerly dried herself off, feeling drained. Once she finished, she wrapped her hair in the towel and changed into Jades clothes before exiting the room.

She walked a few steps down the hallway and into Jade's slightly open door. She had changed into pajamas too, Tori noticed. Black satin shorts and a black ribbed tank top. She was kicked back on her bed, leaning against her headboard with her legs crossed in front of her, scrolling through something on her phone.

"You can stay here tonight. I don't want you to go outside and get wet again and waste all of the effort I just put in." Jade said, her smirk letting Tori know she meant well. "You can just sleep on my bed with me. I'm too lazy to figure something else out."

"Kay." Tori said, watching as Jade got up and plugged in her phone, placing it on her bedside table

"So are you going to tell me why you were bawling your eyes out? Or are we just going to pretend that didn't happen?" Jade said, facing the bed with her arms crossed as Tori got into it.

"Maybe a different time. I don't want to talk about it now." Tori sighed. Jade was about to press the issue but after thinking for a minute she decided to let it go for now.

"So um do you like need anything else or…?" Jade trailed off awkwardly. This whole thing was definitely not in her job description.

"Can you just hold me?" Tori asked quietly.

"Tori, I don't—" Jade began, apprehensively.

"Please?" The uncertainty and utter abandonment that her voice held was enough for Jade to give in.

"Okay." Jade conceded softly, getting into her bed and letting Tori snuggle into her arms.

* * *

**I'm usually one for Jori romance all the way, but I just wasn't feelin' it with this one, so I left it the way it is. Review and let me know what you think! :)**

**P.S. I love the outfits Liz wore in the Clique. I'm watching that right now :P I'm not 12 I promise, I just loved those books in middle school and Liz is in it so I decided to watch it...**


End file.
